Czy podpalając jedzenie ugotuje je?
Odcinek 3 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Resturnt. Dowiedzieliśmy kto będzie grał w jakich barwach w tym sezonie. Niewidomi Kucharze i Zwodowi Przypalacze od razu zczeli zciętą rywalizacje. Wielka kłutnia między Brooke a Alejndro nareszcie się zakończyła ponieważ Alejandro i jego drużyna przegrała. A żeby było ciekawiej dla Alejndra to on wyleciał i tym samym w grze zostła już tylko 21 uczestników. Więc jakie będzie tym razem zadanie? Jaka drużyna wygra? Kto tym razem pożegna się z walką o wygraną? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Kuchnia Kucharzy '''Gwen: '''Fajnie pierwsze zadanie i wygraliśmy. '''Kathy: '''Tak, tak to wspaniałe! '''Brooke: '''I jeszcze Alejandro odpadł! '''Vera: '''Tak to piękne. '''Artur: '''No już dawno powinien odpaść. '''Noah: '''Nawet ja zgadzam sie z tym. '''Izzy: '''Ale Owen patrz może chcesz jeść. '''Owen: '''Ja cię kocham. '''Izzy: '''O ja też grubciu. '''Bridgette: '''O jacy oni słodcy dlaczego my tacy nie jesteśmy! '''Geoff: '''A co bardzo tego chcesz. '''Gwen: '''Super. '''Trent: '''Ej wiecie ludzie jekie dzisiaj będzie zdanie. '''Brooke: '''Nie jeszcze nie ale pewnie zaraz się tego dowiemy. '''Vera: '''Ej może niech Brooke bedzie naszą panią kapitan. '''Brooke: '''Naprawdę wielkie dzięki! '''Artur: '''I ja się z tym zgadzam. '''Noah: '''No zasługujesz na to dziewczyno. '''Izzy: '''No to jest prawda. '''Owen: '''A kiedy papu. '''Brooke: '''Póżniej Owen najpier zadanie. Kuchnia Przypalaczy '''McKey: '''Ale te ceremonie są stresujące. '''Courtney: '''No my już jesteśmy zaprawieni. '''Philip: '''No ale ja muszę wygrać. '''Beth: '''Tak ale super i tk jest ten sezon. '''JJ: '''Tak ale nie musimy wygrać. '''Duncan: '''No zgadzam się z JJ. '''Lindsay: '''Jej ja też niech będzie naszym kapitanem. '''JJ: '''Dobra mi to pasi. '''Ezekiel: '''Ej wiecie jkie będzie zadanie? '''Heather: '''Znając Chrisa niedługo się dowiemy. '''Tyler: '''No ja wygram. '''Lindsay: '''O jaki ty jesteś odważny. '''Tyler: '''No co nie jestem super. '''Philip: '''Ale się podlizujesz! '''Tyler: '''Ej to nie prawda! '''McKey: '''No nawet ja to zauważyłam. '''Tyler: '''Ej ja się nielubie kłucić. '''JJ: '''Dobra moja drużyna spokuj. '''Lindsay: '''Dobrze. '''Beth: '''Lindsy pomalujemy paznokcie? '''Lindsay: '''Jasne jeszcze się pytasz. '''Beth: '''Jej ale fajnie. '''Lindsay: '''Muszę do kibla. Sala Stołowa '''Chris: '''Witajcie Kucharze, Podpalacze. '''Brooke: '''Hejka Chris. '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj przywitacie pierwszych gości. '''Heather: '''A tak trochę dokładniej? '''Chris: '''Więc tak mamy dzisiaj program dożywiania biednych. '''Kathy: '''Haha bardzo dobrę co nie? '''Artur: '''Raczej smutne co mamy zrobić? '''Vera: '''Właśnie co? '''Chris: '''Musicie przygotować im jedzenie. '''Geoff: '''Ok już się zabieramy do roboty. Kuchnia Kucharzy '''Izzy: '''Czy podpalając jedzenie ugotuje je? '''Brooke: '''Raczej nie Izzy. '''Izzy: '''Ale ja mam palnik gazowy! '''Noah: '''Zostaw to szajbusko. '''Kathy: '''Noah nie mów tak o Izzy! '''Noah: '''A co zrobisz mi coś? '''Brooke: '''Ludzie proszę was to nic nie da. '''Kathy: '''Ale... '''Brooke: '''Nie idź kroić warzywa. '''Kathy: '''Dobrze jak chcesz ty jesteś tutaj szefem. '''Bridgette: '''Czekajcie a co przygotujemy? '''Geoff: '''No właśnie co. '''Brooke: '''Czekajcie...yyy...nie wiem ehh no to wiecie. '''Trent: '''No czyli co mamy przygotować? '''Gwen: '''No dalej... '''Brooke: '''Ehh nie mam pomysłów. '''Vera: '''Ale przecież jesteś kapitanką. '''Brooke: '''Dobra zróbcie talerz warzyw. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Noah: 'Brooke wymięka długo nie pociągnie. '''Noah: '''Tak jest szefowo. Kuchnia Przypalaczy '''JJ: '''Mam pomysł zróbmy kwiat z wędlin. '''Courtney: '''Jej naprawdę dobry pomysł. '''Beth: '''Mój wujek ma wędzarnie i umiem trochę przyządzać wędliny. '''JJ: '''Wspaniale czuję wygraną. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Byłam zdziwiona nprawdę JJ okazuje się dobry. '''McKey: '''Tak przyniosłam wędliny. '''Philip: '''Ok zaczynamy. '''Heather: '''Tak dobra pokroję trochę pietruszki. '''Ezekiel: '''Ok trochę sera. '''JJ: '''Super to chyba równa się wygrana. '''Tyler: '''Tak jest to o tak. '''Beth: '''Tak ok gotowe. '''Duncan: '''O tak bardzo dobrze. '''JJ: '''Ok idziemy na pokaz Sala Stołowa '''Chris: '''Zobaczmy jaka drużyna wygra. '''Brooke: '''Oto nasza warzywna uczta. '''JJ: '''Haha! '''Brooke: '''No proszę. '''Chris: '''To wygląda pysznie 5. '''Kathy: '''O tak! '''JJ: '''A my mamy kwiat z wędlin. '''Chris: '''Niecierpie wędlin ale kwiat mi się podoba 5,5. Wygrywacie Przypalacze. '''Courtney: '''Nie wierze wygraliśmy! '''Duncan: '''O tak. '''Chris: '''A was Niewidomi Kucharze widzę dzisiaj na ceremoni. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Wasza pierwsza ceremonia czyli 10 patelni i 11 uczestników. Kto na pewno jest bezpieczny? *Vera *Geoff *Bridgette '''Chris: '''Wiecie że zostajecie. '''Vera: '''Dziękuje wam bardzo. '''Bridgette: '''Jesteśmy razem Geoff. '''Geoff: '''Juhu! '''Chris: '''Kto zasmakuje bezpieczeństwa? *Owen *Noah *Trent '''Chris: 'Łapcie patelnie. 'Owen: '''Ale nie mozna jej zjeść? '''Noah: '''No oczywiście że nie idioto! '''Trent: '''Uff. '''Chris: '''Czyli kto zasługuje na bezpieczeństwo? *Gwen *Artur *Brooke '''Gwen: '''Uff już się bałam. '''Brooke: '''No ja też. '''Artur: '''Bardzo was dziękuje. '''Chris: '''Więc mamy dwójke zagrożonych czyli Kathy i Izzy. '''Izzy: '''A ja jestem Pipek. '''Kathy: '''Nie jeszcze nie. ''dramatyczna muzyka '''Chris: '''A ostatnia patelnia jest dla ... Izzy! '''Izzy: '''U patelnia z czekolady? '''Kathy: No trudno moja przygoda się skończyła papatki. 'Vera: '''Papa Kathy. '''Artur: 'Żegnaj. '''Chris: '''Hmm tak więc żeby się dowiedzieć co będzie w kolejnym odcinku oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! Tutaj wstaw niesformatowany tekst Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant